Le Masquerade
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for Alice Brennan and the The Houses Competition pre-round. Luna Lovegood stumbles upon a cosplay convention. How did she come home with a trophy bigger than her?


"Once upon a time -"

"That is no way to start a story."

"It is every way to start a story. Shush. It is my story to tell." Her dreamy voice sounds like bells on Christmas even when she scolds him. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, once upon a time -"

He just sighed as she continued.

* * *

She floated into the convention center. Why do Muggles find themselves in such large masses? And Hermione says we dress oddly, but these Muggles are something completely off the charts. Who would have thought that Muggles imagined any creature looked like some of these.

Luna Lovegood found herself alone, which in itself isn't out of her ordinary, but at a cosplay convention unbeknownst to her.

"Excuse me," she saw a blue skinned lady who had spikes coming out where her eyebrows were supposed to be, and an overly pointed nose and chin, and thought she would be the most understanding, "why are all the Muggles here dressed so?" She also noticed the woman's unnaturally chartreuse colored hair, wondering if this a new species of dryad or something that was previously unknown to even her.

"Oh darling," she said in an American drawl showing that she is from the deep south, "is this your first con?"

"My first what?" her head tilts to the side as her question falls off her lips. Her flowing blonde hair cascades to the side, her blue eyes looking at the Muggle - she is a Muggle, right? - in front of her in wonder.

"Con. Convention. Is this your first?" The blue skinned woman carried an ax that Hagrid could wield to cut down the Christmas trees at Hogwarts. Made her wonder if this was some warrior, as the Muggle questions further.

"Why yes. Yes, it is I suppose. What are you supposed to do here?"

The Muggle chuckles, a gentle and kind sound, "Just follow my lead. You'll need a costume though. Come on, I know a few good suppliers. Any ideas of who you'd like to be?"

"I'd like to be myself," her simple statement speaks volumes as to who she is. She is her own person, there is no changing Luna.

Nodding, her new friend continues, "This is the time you can be whoever or whatever you want. See at home I'm an accountant for a tel-com company. It is a really boring job. Today I can be 'Ember the warrior princess of Rhodar'. At home, I am just Jen in accounting."

"I am Luna Lovegood. I am a magi-zoologist."

"Nice to meet you Luna. I guess if I was a magi- whatever I wouldn't be dressing up to be someone else. You already have a character." Jen sounds resigned, like her life just took another blow. "Come on, my costumer is just this way. Any ideas of who you'd like to be or are you going to go with the magi-whatever it is? With your hair color, if we change it it will take really easily."

* * *

"Wait a minute," her story was interrupted again by the man lounging on the settee next to her, long legs propped up on the coffee table in front of them, "is that how you came back with purple and pink hair?"

"Yes. Can I finish?" she reprimands.

"Of course, love," he chuckles in a low baritone voice.

* * *

Jen leads her down row after row of strange Muggles, some selling items from makeup to jewelry to weaponry. "We need something special for you Luna," Jen thinks out loud. "Unique. Like you. Marion will know just what to do," she points to a booth that is at the end of the row with a gaggle of people leering in. Jen waves to someone in the booth towards the back, grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her along, "Marion, I have a project for you. Right up your alley. Meet Luna."

"Luna," Marion looks at her, studying her intensely. She walks around the witch muttering 'lovely hair' and 'unique style of her own'. After the third rotation, her face brightens considerably. "My dear, you are stunning. I will have so much fun with you. Jen, be a dear and list her for the masquerade competition. I have a winner here." Her smile speaks volumes to the witch: this is a kindred soul.

Once Jen leaves, apparently to add her to the masquerade competition list, Marion turns back to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation precedes you. Now, I want to know, how much can I get away with? I would never cut your hair, but if I may, I would like to color it. Something like the mermaid look but in pinks, blues, and purples. I also want to do a flower nymph theme. What do you think?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, your reputation precedes you. I use your style for so many of my creations. I never thought I would have the chance to work with the witch herself." Marion gives a coy smile; her purple eyes are full of mirth and joy. "I too am a witch, one of the reasons my creations are so good. A little magic can make any no-maj into something fantastical."

Luna understood then, and gives her a wispy smile. Marion was an American witch. "I cannot wait to see what you create for me."

Arms laden down with fabrics and flowers, jewels and makeup, Luna is escorted down the row to a bevy of rooms and ushered into one. Marion is nearly dancing around the witch, throwing swatches into the air and having them float around her in no semblance of a pattern. The flowers are the next to meet the air, and when they touch Luna the petals become attached to the creation. A wave of Marion's wand and Luna's hair is brought up in a whirlwind with more flowers and sparkles - something called glitter - raining on her. Marion, head cocked to the right, stalks her with an ecstatic look in her eyes. "Now for your face. This is one of the most important pieces to the art. You mustn't touch. Some may itch, especially the body glitter. But your hands must stay away. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Luna said excitedly.

"Good. Now for the piece de resistance," another wave of her wand and Luna felt a tingle radiate from the crown of her head, down her cheeks, her neck, travelling down her arms to the tips of her fingers, and further down her body to her toes. With each wave of the magic, her body transforms: her nails lengthened and turned an iridescent purple pink color, her fingers and arms were tinged pink with a dusting of sparkles getting darker the closer to her body they became, her legs matched her arms just starting a slightly darker and more glittered shade. Her toes were nearly completely covered in glitter until her toenails which were adorned with crystals. There were bangles on each of her wrist some in silver and others studded in crystals in every shade of pink, blue, and purple. Her ankle held a silver chain with a little angelic sounding bells accenting it. She wore no shoes, just what Marion called barefoot sandals, which is lace and ribbons with pearls and crystals. When finally faced with a full body mirror, even Luna had to believe that she looked other worldly. Her hair was in an intricate knot, each of the colors flowing together with a variety of wildflowers. Her face was a deep plum color, her blue eyes looking larger with the makeup that was added to enhance. Her dress was a modge podge of colors, fabrics, and patterns, blending seamlessly together. Her body was covered barely, but still naturally looking.

She looked like a flower nymph born in early spring.

"Now, Luna, like I said before, no touching your face. Your wand is tucked in a pocket by your hip. I could never take that away from you or any witch for that matter. I will need you to be ready in about an hour at the Masquerade check-in upstairs. There is a big sign, but I will also have Jen take you. I just want you to have fun. You will walk on a stage and when you take the top prize, just mention that I was your costumer."

"But I can't thank you enough. I can't even pay you," Luna was still stunned at the witch looking back at her. She didn't recognize herself. She saw something more, something that she could only aspire to be. Something more magical than herself. She is the embodiment of magic itself in its truest form.

"Just throw my name out when you receive your prize, if it isn't mentioned beforehand. I will get the business and it was an honor to work with you." Marion conjured a chair motioning for Luna to sit. "Stay here until it is time to check in. That way the no-majs won't think that I am using magic. It would take me hours to do this without my magic."

Luna nodded in understanding. Marion made a quick wave of her wand and the door and wall to the convention became transparent. She said that way Luna could see all the costumes and people without them seeing her. Another wave of her wand sent a clock up to tell them when she should go upstairs for the check-in.

Luna sat, dumbfounded at all the people walking by her little room. There were those dressed as wizards and witches, Marion explained, those dressed up as warriors or characters from video games and movies - both good and bad. Some Marion knew, some were unique creations by the cosplayer.

Marion tried to explain why no-majs did this, it was an escape for them - like when we escape to the non-magical world. They would use their imagination, something strong with non-magical people, and create new worlds, new lives, to escape their monotony.

Luna took it all in, feeling sorry for those who had to find an escape like this. Are their lives this boring? Are they this sad? How can she help such a large group?

"That is why I do what I do, Luna." Marion explained. "I try and use my magic to make these no-maj happy, if only for a day or at most a weekend. When I was last in the British Ministry, someone said I was a Hufflepuff, like it was a bad thing. I don't know, I didn't think that being kind and giving someone a day of joy would be a bad thing."

"It isn't," Luna explained. "Hufflepuffs aren't bad. They are very loyal, hardworking, and kind. I rather like them. Some of my closest friends are Hufflepuffs. They never have judged me."

"Thank you. I will take it as a compliment then," Marion's positivity came back, bringing life into her eyes again.

* * *

"Bullocks, I think that was me," he sounded scolded more from that interaction than anything the witch next to him could say.

"I told you not to look down on Hufflepuffs," Luna sighed exasperatedly. "There are a number of very strong Hufflepuffs."

"Don't mention Diggory. He's dead so he doesn't count," her partner laid his head on her shoulder, his dark eyes closing.

"I wasn't going to. I was actually going to mention Hannah," Luna said, running her fingers through his short dark hair.

"Yeah, I guess she's a good Puff. Can you finish your story now? I want to know why you came home with a trophy bigger than you."

"Are you going to interrupt me again?" He shook his head. "Good. Now where was I… oh yes Marion was compared to a Hufflepuff…"

* * *

The two witches chatted, talking about what the magical world was like in their respective countries. They talked about each of their adventures; Marion's mostly in the Muggle world, Luna's with all the magical beasts she studies. Every so often Luna would ask questions about a certain character wandering before their magical wall, especially those she saw over and over again.

"There are some that are very popular in no-maj society. They have many stories involving them and now moving picture stories about them, called movies. I have seen a lot of them, for research purposes of course, but they are quite entertaining. If ever you find your way to the States, send me an owl and we can meet up for a girl's movie night," Marion offered.

When the clock finally chimed the hour, Marion took down the magical wall and clock. The two of them realized that they have made not just a friendship in those few moments, but a bond. A bond that transcends basic humanity, it is something that two parallel souls find each other.

* * *

"Should I be afraid? I mean Luna-" he interrupts her again.

"Blaise Zabini, stop being such a prat! And stop interrupting."

"Yes love," he says resigned yet still smirking.

* * *

Jen comes through the door, ready to take Luna upstairs to the green room - the room where the contestants wait until it is their turn. The moment the door opens, Jen's eyes bug out, two bright golden-brown orbs shining in amazement. "Oh, my Lord, Marion, you outdid yourself this time around. She looks almost angelic."

"She is a nymph, not an angel. No wings," Marion chided. "Plus, a nymph fits Luna better. She has a grounded soul that is closely connected to nature."

Jen nods, like she is confounded, and she might be non-magically Luna ponders. "I can see it. When the spotlight hits her, her beauty will shine through."

The two witches wink to each other, in a silent acknowledgment. Luna rises from her chair, and Marion makes the final touches.

It is only moments later, that Jen is walking with Luna and all eyes are on the two as they traverse the halls to the staging area.

"You just need to walk the stage, but if you have anything you specifically want to do, you can. I can see you reciting a poem or something," Jen explained.

"I want to sing. Something of my own creation. Is that allowed?"

Jen nods enthusiastically. "Do you need any music?"

Luna just shakes her head, knowing what she is going to sing.

After they reach the room all they can do is wait and watch the other competitors. Each person or team comes by and the shock at her ethereal beauty is written on their faces. Well those faces that can be seen, many are hidden behind face paint and masks. There is one costume - a giant robot vehicle thing with lights and sounds - that comments that she is stunning and he asks her on a date.

If her blush could show through the purple paint and glitter, it would be as bright as her shoulders. After a polite decline, the robot stomps off to his turn on the stage.

Luna was last, and as she walks onto the darkened stage, standing in the center with her head bowed, a single note leaving her mouth.

"_Walking in the sunshine, feeling the earth between my toes.  
I see the clouds dancing across the sky  
I feel the wind caressing my skin  
I embrace the beauty that around me lies.  
Swimming in the sea, feeling it flow through my hair  
I see the fish dancing across the waves  
I feel the plants tickling the current  
__I embrace the beauty that my soul craves.  
Feed the earth, bless the breeze, bring love.  
Feed the earth, bless the breeze, bring love._"

The lights dim after the song with the accompanying dance around the stage, showing each side of her artistic costuming, looking like a dandelion floating on the breeze. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, creating a rumble in the auditorium that had the emcees yelling through their mic to quiet before any structural damage could lay to the building.

It took an hour for the judges to tally the scores and meanwhile the emcees were appeasing the audience with jokes and puns.

Backstage everyone was nervously pacing, hoping to hear their name called at some point. The little kids that were part of the show were all getting tired; it was long past their bedtimes. The adults were trying to settle them down while keeping down their own nerves. Luna, on the other hand, patiently sat occasionally helping a mum or dad that was just having too hard of a time with their little one by singing a little lullaby. Each of those parents were extremely grateful to the witch, unknowing that she used a little magic that her own mum used to get the children to fall asleep.

It was after three in the morning before the announcements starts for the winners. Some were families, some were teams, some were individuals.

Luna just sat, her blue eyes closed.

Finally, her name was called, she was the last categories - best individual costuming and fan favorite. With the first - fan favorite - she walked away with a trophy and a cheque for a thousand Muggle pounds. The final announcement of her winning the best individual costuming, with Marion's name and company as her designer, came with a trophy that was taller than the petite witch and another cheque for five thousand Muggle pounds.

All the participants were also given DVDs of the event.

* * *

"So that is why we need to go to Hermione's tonight. She has one of those DVD player things so we can watch the contest," she explained.

"But I really don't need to go. I saw the pictures, I wish they moved though, and I know how beautifully you sing. We have the trophies sitting in the corner there and I still have no idea what to do with the Muggle money. I don't need to see everyone else."

"Well I want to go and if you know what is good for you Blaise Zabini, you will come along." Her voice was strong and determined, something she rarely used the last being when she addressed Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Yes, love," he smiled that bright smile of his knowing he would do anything his witch wanted.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Slytherin House  
Year 7  
For Alice Brennan  
Prompt: Luna Lovegood  
Word Count 3062


End file.
